


The Art Sale

by freezerjerky



Series: The Passage of Time [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8887849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freezerjerky/pseuds/freezerjerky
Summary: There's a lot of nuances to life with Arthur Pendragon as your boyfriend, or so Merlin is learning.





	

There's a lot of nuances to life with Arthur Pendragon as your boyfriend, or so Merlin is learning. Ever since their mutual love confession, they've been even more attached at the hip than usual and while their friends may roll their eyes, Merlin's going to ride out the honeymoon phase for as long as he can. After this he suspects things will get more complicated, after all. Or maybe they've always been complicated.  
  
Thankfully, Merlin is getting better at reading Arthur and all of his subtle clues. Seeing someone several times a week tends to do that. On a Saturday night, they're at Arthur's flat, dressing for a night out. Morgana's arranged a charity art auction and convinced Merlin to donate one of his pieces. She's been very impressed with Merlin's work and insistent that he gets back to doing art seriously. Morgana has also recently been acquainted with most of Arthur's new friends and, charmed by them, has asked them along. By and large they decide to go to tease Merlin and drink free alcohol.  
  
Arthur's not particularly enthusiastic as they stand in the kitchen, sharing a pre-date drink. He admires the lines of Merlin's body as he leans against the counter.  
  
"You do know how this is going to go, right?"  
  
Merlin smirks, then takes a sip of the wine. "Humor me."  
  
"Gwaine's going to get very drunk and flirt with every person in the room, then get mad when Percy won't flirt back with him," he explains. "Lance and Gwen, if I remember correctly are fighting."  
  
"They made up today, so they'll be sickeningly sweet, but good try."  
  
Arthur reaches forward, adjusting Merlin's lopsided tie. He takes the opportunity to nip at his chin. "So they'll be absurdly infatuated with each other." He puts his arms on either side of Merlin, pinning him against the counter.  
  
"And what about anyone else, hmm?"  
  
"Leon's going to be staring at Morgana half the night and act like I don't know."  
  
"Of course." Merlin presses his lips against Arthur's in a kiss, almost chaste, but promising in its own way.  
  
"And you'll be the best looking person at the party, myself excepted."  
  
They share another kiss, this one deeper than the other.  
  
"Oh, that's so modest of you, Arthur. You're always the most modest."  
  
"What can I say?" He hums. "Who else will be about? Mordred will be flustered and probably make a fool of himself and then my father will be around passing judgment on everyone."  
  
Arthur drops to his knees then. Merlin debates pointing out that he's mentioned his father, which is probably the real reason he's not enthusiastic about the night.  
  
"You'll get the knees of your trousers dirty," Merlin warns instead.  
  
"And?" Arthur shrugs and starts to undo the fly of Merlin's trousers. "Do you have any objections?"  
  
"None."  
  
Within a few moments, Arthur's got Merlin's cock in hand and is stroking it to hardness. Merlin tightens his grip of the counter. This is one way to get rid of any nerves he might have about the night, he supposes.  
  
His right hand reaches out for Arthur, resting on his head when he takes his cock into his mouth. The rhythm Arthur sets up is steady and familiar, but all very enjoyable. Merlin runs a hand through Arthur's hair as he says words of encouragement, always eager and very, very pleased.  
  
When he comes, it's with a soft groan. Arthur swallows his release and pulls away, moving back to stand. He's obviously aroused, but he opts, instead, to make sure Merlin's tucked away and straighten his tie again.  
  
"We should go, this is your big artistic debut, isn't it?"  
  
Merlin nods, and leans in to kiss his cheek. "When we get back here tonight, I'm going to return the favor."  
  
"I'll hold you to that."  
  
They share one more kiss before leaving to face the night. Merlin's anxious and knowing that Arthur's worried about his father might be there doesn't help, but they have each other.  
  


The painting Merlin's offered for sale isn't the most creative thing, but he's proud enough of it. It's an abstract scene of the city done in bold colors. A few people stop to admire it and Merlin blushes whenever someone approaches. Some of the other painters he sees around the room are far more well known, some are even artists he's admired for years. Arthur definitely plays the part of the supportive boyfriend, and because of his enthusiasm, Merlin encourages him to mingle. Merlin finds it much easier to find an isolated corner and drink a few glasses of wine.  
  
When Merlin spots Arthur's father approaching him, he freezes, then opts to play it off. He'd met Uther several times when he was working for Arthur, but it was always as Arthur's assistant. Since starting to date him, Merlin has managed to steer clear of him, and he was grateful for that. Uther is an imposing man and while Arthur doesn't talk about him too much, he's certain that he doesn't approve of their relationship.  
  
"I didn't realize you were an artist, Mister Emrys."  
  
"I am. I studied art in university."  
  
"Ah. You must be very passionate about art to spend money to study it."  
  
"My mother always encouraged me to pursue what I love."  
  
"Going for what we love," Uther drawls, "can lead to problems. Hopefully this isn't one of those things in your life. I know young people are...especially susceptible to making these sorts of mistakes."  
  
"It's been working out for me." Merlin searches the room for Arthur and thankfully meets his eye.  
  
"So far."  
  
Merlin's bit his tongue, literally, to keep from speaking out. Thankfully Arthur steps forward then, offering a smile to his father and slipping an arm around Merlin's waist.  
"Morgana did a great job organizing all of this," Arthur says, keen to keep the conversation neutral.  
  
"I'm admittedly not familiar with the art realm, or her eccentric friends." Uther takes a sip of the whisky drink he has in hand. "She's very good about having her way and planning things just so."  
  
"Do you have your eye on any of the art?"  
  
"Of course, I'm not going to come to an event like this and be uncharitable."  
  
Merlin looks over at his own friends who have been looking at each painting in a group and enjoying the free drinks. They don't have the money to buy, but they're looking with genuine appreciation that he suspects Uther will not bother to muster. Then again, appreciative looks don't pay bills.  
  
"Merlin said I'm not allowed to buy his painting, even if I am very proud of him," Arthur beams, squeezing Merlin's side.  
  
"Yes, well. I suppose if you're spending that money on an art degree, it's best that you're good at it."  
  
Merlin's biting the inside of his cheek hard, not quite hard enough to break skin but he will soon. "If you'll excuse me, there's someone looking at my painting."  
  
That someone is Gwen but Merlin uses any excuse to get away from Uther. He'll tolerate him to the end of his days for Arthur's sake but he cannot imagine doing anything more. Arthur wouldn't ask him to do anything more.  
  
Once the coast is clear, Arthur makes his way to Merlin and supplies him with a glass of water and a kiss to the cheek. He leans over and pecks Gwen's cheek as well.  
  
"Don't you think this would look lovely in your bakery?" Arthur teases, eyeing Lance across the room. They're still fighting, then, despite what Merlin thinks.  
  
"I'd love to buy it, but I'd also like to see Merlin's art sell for more than I can afford," she explains. "You've got yourself a very talented young man, Arthur."  
  
"Don't I know it." He's fully aware that Merlin is blushing. It's an adorable look, but he doesn't seek to genuinely embarrass Merlin, only to flatter him.  
  
"If Arthur had his way, he'd cover his flat wall to wall with my art to show his support," Merlin cuts in. "I don't think I could ask for anything more in a boyfriend."  
  
Gwen smiles at them as they share a small kiss. It's not lost on either of them that she glances over at Lance, but they're both kind enough to avoid speaking. They avoid talking about their relationship until Morgana approaches and whisks Gwen away. It's common for Morgana to have a favourite pet of the moment but with her first choice dating her brother, Gwen is the natural next choice with her handmade clothes and sweet temper.  
  


The night doesn't end until nearly 4 a.m. Merlin's painting sells for a sum that makes him go red all over and everyone has some drinks to celebrate. They end up at a club afterwards and Morgana drinks everyone under the table and then dances as though she's unfazed by it. In their suits and ties and fancy dresses they all make a scene and everyone's drunk enough that they don't even tease Mordred once for wearing a bowtie.  
  
After some heavy petting on the dance floor, Merlin and Arthur decide to head home. Upon discovery that they're going back to Merlin's flat, they're gifted with Gwaine at his most charming: sloppy drunk. He places himself between them in the cab and makes a joke about something his American friends say about leaving room for Jesus, but then follows it up with a (mostly) joking offer of a threesome.  
  
Merlin sends Arthur upstairs as he helps Gwaine settle in for the night. Arthur kisses Merlin at Gwaine's door, then plants one on Gwaine's cheek for good measure. Gwaine enthusiastically kisses both of Arthur's cheeks in return.  
  
"You've got a good one," Gwaine drawls, once Arthur's out of sight, "hold on tight to that one."  
  
"I'm gonna be holding on tight, once you're safe in bed." Merlin steps directly into the kitchen area to fill up a glass of water to leave on Gwaine's bedside table.  
  
Gwaine makes a mess of stripping down and he's got his shirt half off when he starts to talk again.  
  
"I've been trying, you know? I just don't get it."  
  
"Trying what?"  
  
The shirt's off and thrown across the room, landing in the kitchen sink.  
  
"With Percy. I try to be a good one. For him."  
  
"Gwaine, I saw you flirting with at least four different people."  
  
"But I didn't want to take any of them home tonight or even ask their numbers."  
  
"I'm assuming you only think this is logical because you're drunk." Merlin sighs. "Percy's a nice bloke, but he wants someone he knows he can trust for commitment. That's just not you yet. Or maybe ever."  
  
"How do you do it? The commitment thing? The relationship thing?"  
  
Melrin mulls it over and then shrugs. Gwaine's not going to remember this tomorrow anyway. "Arthur's just really, really good at sex."  
  
"That's bullshit."  
  
"How is that bullshit?"  
  
"You slept with me and I'm the best. If that was your reason for it, you'd be dating me."  
  
"Well you're just the one that got away, then." He winks at him. Gwaine's satisfied with that answer.  
  


When he steps back into his studio, Arthur's already in bed with George purring contently beside him. He unties his shoes then kicks them off, worried that the soft thud will wake Arthur. He glances over to see that Arthur is, in fact, still awake and doesn't need him to tip toe around. The rest of his clothes are pulled off and draped across whatever he can find that's not the floor. Clean-up can wait until tomorrow. Stripped down to his boxers, he switches off the light and moves to the bed by the light of his phone.  
  
"I'm assuming Gwaine's safely snoring away in bed?" Arthur mumbles, rolling onto his side.  
  
"Mhm. He's really confused about this whole Percy thing, but he knows what he has to do for Percy to like him he just...doesn't." He sighs.  
  
"Giving up all that attention can be difficult."  
  
"I don't think your father likes me," Merlin cuts in, because he feels like he's going to burst if he doesn't say it.  
  
There's about a dozen things Arthur can say, more than half of which are lies. It's only in Arthur's nature to tell the truth.  
  
"He doesn't. I've never talked to him about you, but he doesn't."  
  
"Is it the...you know? Is it because I'm a man?"   
  
"No and yes. If you were a rich man, or a man from a rich family, he wouldn't care," Arthur admits. "It's more that you're an artist from a middle class family and oh yeah, also you're a man."  
  
"I could understand if he objected to me as a...partner for you but he doesn't like me as a person and that sort of stings. Sorry, this is probably out of line for me."  
  
Arthur smiles. He enjoys that Merlin's not afraid to go out of line and to speak his mind. It's refreshing.  
  
"I love my father, but I don't pretend that he's a particularly good man. I may have at one time, and I think that's made it worse. He's used to me dating socialites or the sons of wealthy businessmen. Even when I was casually dating, it was people from his usual social set. So the biggest anomaly is the one I fall in love with and he has his doubts, thinks I'm doing it to defy him."  
  
"Are you?"  
  
"If I wanted to defy him, I'd march myself downstairs and declare my undying love for Gwaine. My father knows better than to publicly denounce me when I'm happy in my relationship with you."  
  
Merlin loops one of his legs over Arthur's. Their bodies shift just a bit closer, which prompts Geroge to settle down more firmly, claiming his spot on the mattress.  
  
"I'm not the biggest fan of your father but sometimes I envy the experience of having one, which I realize is unfair with everything with your mum, but-"  
  
"Let's talk about this tomorrow, alright?" Arthur yawns. "I really want to talk about this when I'm not tired and I can see your face."  
  
"Okay." Merlin nods and shuts his eyes.  
  


The next day they go to the V&A and Merlin makes Arthur walk through an exhibition on underwear. Arthur makes some crude comments throughout and Merlin wonders if he could do a sketch series based on the history of undergarments. Afterwards, they wander through Kensington Gardens until they settle on a bench. Arthur sits and Merlin lays with his head in his lap, facing up at him.  
  
"You wanted to talk about parents last night," Arthur begins. "And I cut you off. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's not a big deal. It was foolish of me to say."  
  
"You're allowed to envy me for having a father, same as I envy that you have such a lovely, caring mother."  
  
"My mum would be very happy to hear that. She thinks I must have done something very right to get a boyfriend like you."  
  
"Did you tell her it's because you put out on the first date?"  
  
Merlin shoots him a glare. "It's because you're well mannered and good looking."  
  
"Well mannered?"  
  
"Her words, not mine."  
  
"I am well mannered, towards her, because she's a lovely woman. It's not her fault her son is consistently in the process of corrupting me."  
  
Merlin rolls his eyes. "Anyway. What I was trying to say is...we've both only got one parent, and our situations were very different. I've always wanted a father, I've always imagined pleasing my dad would be a top priority of mine. So it's difficult to imagine that you don't place that above most all else."  
  
"Can I ask what happened- with your father?"  
  
"He just packed up and left. My mum says he didn't even know she was pregnant with me at the time, but I don't know if she's just saying that to protect me or if it's true. I've spent my whole life wondering if he wanted me. If he'd ever come back to us."  
  
Arthur reaches for Merlin's hand, placing their entwined hands on Merlin's chest. "I'm sorry. He missed out on having a great son."  
  
"But that's what i'm realizing. So's your father, in a lot of ways. By expecting too much from you, by not letting you live your life as you like."  
  
"For what it's worth, I'm happy the way I am and my father will come to terms with that or not. He's gotten used to Morgana's ways and they're...complicated at best."  
  
It doesn't take knowing Arthur inside and out to know that he tends to deflect when he's hurting. Merlin knows he's been let into Arthur's vulnerable side and maybe in time he'll help Arthur unpack the sorrow and hurt he feels from his father. Maybe one day he'll even grow to understand or like Arthur's father (though he suspects Uther will never like him.) For now, he's sure Arthur's had enough emotional intimacy of this sort.  
  
"You know, I just remembered that I promised you something last night and I didn't keep to that promise."  
  
A moment later, Arthur squeezes Merlin's hand. "Do you want to go back to my flat for a few hours?"  
  
"I think I can manage that."  
  
Merlin lets go of his hand and stands, holding out his hand to Arthur again. He can tell Arthur's still tense from talking about his father, but he spends the walk to the tube station talking to him about his childhood and about recipes he'd read online and arguing about vegetarian bacon. As they walk he feels the tension leave Arthur's body and he's proud of himself for navigating these nuances of being in love with such an incredible person.


End file.
